After All The Years
by Deyhra
Summary: Response to the Akiza Copperfield's Challenge.  Dave's the reincarnation of a powerful sorcerer… And that's just the beginning of his problems… Uploaded correct chapter 3, sorry about the mixup guys!  Chap 3 contains strong scenes, read at own risk.
1. Longing

After All These Years

Chapter 1: Longing

Drake and Dave were babbling to each other, nothing could be really understood; about ring, clearing his mind, and something about relaxing and processes… when Horvath entered the room. He seemed annoyed so his voice was thundering as he asked Drake to shut up and guard the door. Dave stared at him, nervously; actually terrified, and stuttered about Horvath's mere presence in the room. "Youuuu…." Was all he could produce before a lame attempt of escaping; Horvath took none of it and using his cane dragged Dave back and against a wall.

"Hello Dave."

"Hi." He looked at Dave up and down and then neared him, standing a breath away from the boy, who was shaking and swallowing hard. "You look just like him." He sighed softly before lifting his cane dangerously close. "Where is the Grimhold?"

"I look just like who?" And the cane was pushed against Dave's cheek making the apprentice press against the wall and close his eyes in fear. "I don't know where the Grimhold is…"

"He hasn't told you? About who is in the Grimhold?" Horvath gave Dave a soft pitiful stare. "Tut, tut; Sweatheart, you put your faith in the wrong man."

"Sweet…" Dave could not finish his question because Horvath pressed his body fully against Dave's, who squirmed uncomfortably with the contact. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up, Victor!"

"Vic…" Horvath shut him up by forcing a kiss on Dave's lips; the boy, who was beyond panicking now, muffled his protest but felt Horvath push his tongue against the sealed seam of Dave's lips, and bump his hips against Dave's, the arousal was quite evident, and that scared Dave to no end. When Horvath pulled back, his free hand sliding under Dave's shirt to feel the boy's body, Dave tried to push the Morganian away. "What are you doing!"

"I'm getting what I've been waiting the last thousand years." Murmured Horvath hotly, the jewel in his cane took on its blue glow, and Dave's hands were suddenly pulled over his head by the piping that used to be beside him. Fear and panic now clouded Dave's eyes and he tried to struggle but it was in vain; he'd taken off the ring when Drake suggested it and it was in his jean's pocket. Some nipping was delivered to Dave's neck and the boy tried to pull away, voicing his rejection; but Horvath would have none of it, he ripped open Dave's shirt and pinched the apprentice's nipples, gaining a squeaked unwanted moan.

"I'm not this Victor gu…" Another kiss was forced over Dave's lips, and he continued his struggles. Horvath overpowered him, and started undoing the boy's jeans with a smirk. "No, please, don't! Stop!" Horvath reached into Dave's underpants, and found what he'd been seeking since this whole attack started; unwillingly Dave had become aroused with the caresses and kisses, and Horvath took tight hold of his hardened length. "Stop, please…" Dave begged one last time, eyes full of fear and pain…

"No power on Earth will ever stop me."

"Wanna bet?" Startled they both turned to see Balthazar standing on the other side of the bathroom, Drake levitating beside him and apparently struggling with what seemed to be an effortless spell from Balthazar's part. Dave let out a sigh of relief as his master smirked at Horvath, who just allowed the boy to drop to the ground and regain some dignity. "Want your guy back?" And Balthazar threw Drake towards Horvath, who wasn't capable of moving too fast and was thrown to the far wall with Drake over him.

Balthazar hurried to Dave and got him up, teleporting them to the catwalk over the old lab. Balthazar took a moment to lean away from Dave, and rest from the spell he'd just performed; after all teleporting one was hard enough, two was simply draining. While he rested he looked at Dave, studying the damage done to the boy. He had several bites over his neck, his shirt was ripped apart and his pants, although complete were open; Dave was trying to get hold of his own emotions, hiding himself and trying to put his clothes back to order yet failing miserably. Finally finding his voice Balthazar saw the boy jump when he spoke; "You ok?"

"No!" He said, about to have a nervous breakdown (again) and looked at Balthazar angrily. "What the heck is going on! First that crazy Depeche mode guy calls me the Prime Merlinian and then Horvath tries to Rape me? Why? Who in hell was Victor?"

Balthazar lowered his eyes and straightened, he wasn't uncomfortable with the question, just… not ready to answer. So he took a deep breath and signaled at his apprentice to follow. He was quiet as they walked down the steps and once in the safety of the lab Balthazar found a shirt and threw it at Dave, so he could change. Dave took off his backpack and the broken shirt, throwing it to the floor and putting on the sweater. Balthazar set the clothes on fire, and sat before the desk, looking solemn, sad even, and opened the Encantus.

"First you must understand that I was Merlin's apprentice." Dave nodded, amazed but willing to listen. "He places a spell over us to keep us from aging until we stopped Morgana, the one trapped in the Grimhold. Victor, Horvath and I were his most trusted apprentices, and he teach us the ways of his art and all his secrets. Of all of us Victor was the most powerful, by right of blood." Dave frowned. "Victor was Merlin's son; his only son. For centuries we apprentices fought Morgana and all her lackeys but were betrayed by Horvath."

"Why?" here Balthazar swallowed hard, this was the part that was the most difficult for him to explain, but Dave deserved no better.

"Victor and I were… lovers." This bit of news had Dave's eyes widen slightly, he seemed surprised, amazingly (and thankfully) not repulsed by the information as Balthazar had feared so he continued. "Horvath was also in love with Victor and when he asked Victor to be his Victor refused and told Horvath we already were together. It crushed our friendship to the point that Horvath went to Morgana for revenge; and got it."

"What do you mean?"

Balthazar turned the page of the Encantus revealing the death of Merlin, in the background the lifeless body of Victor could be seen, shadowed by the dark inks the Encantus usually held. "Morgana attacked Merlin, we were warned and when we got there Victor got between Morgana and myself; he took the first few attacks and died because of his injuries. Merlin then handed me his ring, and told me… That I should find the Prime Merlinian the one who will hold the same soul his son had. Because only the Prime Merlinian can destroy Morgana."

"So I'm Victor's reincarnation?"

"Yes."

"And this guy Horvath is after me, because I remind him of this Victor?"

"Yes."

"And he could try to rape me again?"

Balthazar swallowed hard. "Yes."

Dave let out a gasp and stood, pacing from side to side and talking. "I understand the whole thing about been the Prime Merlinian and this guys reincarnations; and even that another sorceress took Morgana's soul into her body to give you time to find me… But… but the fact that his crazy guy is after my ass, _literally_, is not very reassuring! What keep me from running away?"

"That if you do he'll find you, and… finish what he started in the bathroom."

Dave started to pull a _David Stutler_, hyperventilating and paling; Balthazar stood, worried for his student and placed his hands over the boy's shoulders. "Deep breaths Dave, deep breaths." He said softly, squeezing the boy's shoulders and discovering it wasn't working… Balthazar did what he thought was the only thing he could do right now. His heart was aching for Dave, the reincarnation of his lost love, and probably it was a little too rash… alright it was way, _way_ too rash but he could not help himself; he needed to sooth Dave.

So he kissed the boy.

Dave froze, literally froze, under Balthazar's lips surprised. Balthazar understood, his mind having gone into a frenzy of emotions but he understood and was about to pull away…

Dave answered his kiss.


	2. Mistake

**After All These Years**

Chapter 2: Mistakes

Author's Notes: I'm writing this, more out of the challenge and to be honest is proving to be very challenging. I'm not sure if I got this several next scenes right so please read and review and let me know! Please? Thank you guys you are awesome!

'

'

It was almost like the batting of butterflies' wings under Balthazar's softly pressuring lips, but then it happened again and Balthazar squeezed Dave's shoulders slightly, moving his hands down the boy's back to pull him closer. Dave gave into the kiss, now responding fully and Balthazar deepened the contact by licking the seam of Dave's lips. The acceptance was immediate; Dave's tongue shyly touched Balthazar's and soon they were playing and whispering secrets to one another.

Pulling Dave into a tight embrace Balthazar felt gratitude fill his chest and he groaned softly as the boy started to moan against the kiss, his arms wrapping around Balthazar. They pulled apart, for the silly need of oxygen and the words escaped Balthazar.

"I love you." The heartbroken confession had Dave nodding and resting his head against Balthazar's shoulder, giving a quiet sniff. "I don't want anything to happen to you, and I would fight heaven and hell to keep Horvath away."

"I know."

"I can't loose you again."

"I know." A kiss found Dave's head and looking up the boy swallowed hard. "I… I love you too." It was a ridiculous thing to feel because they had known each other for less than a week, and yet… If he was Victor's reincarnations he had the man's memories, and if this what he was now feeling was the truth… Then he loved Balthazar all along. Balthazar grabbed the back of his head and gave him another kiss, deep and full of emotions that were right now very messy for Dave to understand, but they were returned in full force. Pulling back again, Balthazar gasped and dropped little kissed over Dave's face, making the younger man close his eyes.

"I've waited a thousand years to hear those words."

"That's a long time."

"You have no idea." Another kiss was shared, and Dave moaned softly, fueling Balthazar's need.

"I… I must have you." Dave could tell that even Victor, back then, had been the one to submit to Balthazar's will because his insides melted as soon as those words left Balthazar's lips. His knees buckled and if it weren't because Balthazar had him tightly against himself he would have fallen to the ground. "Dave?"

"There's a bed, in the back room." And Dave was pulling Balthazar with him, to show him the small room. Never loosing contact from each other they hurried through the dark laboratory, both trying to control their erratic breaths; Balthazar watched Dave open the door that was a single panel of frosted glass with wood borders, and entered the little room. There was indeed a large bed, that occupied most of the space, a small bureau that kept some clothes for Dave to use, and a small side table with a lamp and a few piles of books about science, math and most importantly physics. "I study here sometimes." Said Dave sheepishly and smiling.

Balthazar smiled back. "I can see."

"You'll… you'll have to lead, I've never… done this…"

Balthazar nodded and stepped closer to Dave. "Are you sure you'll allow me to do this?"

"Yeah."

"Then if you've never done this before, it will hurt the first time."

"I… I know."

"I don't want to hurt you… but it was so the first time. I have some oils in my coat, I'll fetch them. Why don't you… get comfortable while I return?"

Balthazar kissed Dave again, and smiling walked out the door. Nervous as ever, and amazed Balthazar could make such things happen in his body, Dave took off his rubber soles and socks, then off the shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. He thought that it was good Balthazar was going to make love to him; he felt dirty about Horvath's touch in his most private area, an although he thought he would be afraid of ever letting anyone touch him again he wasn't. At least not with Balthazar. He sat on bed and swallowed hard, trying to kill his nervousness when Balthazar arrived.

He carried a small bottle with him, and had taken off his arm warmers and gloves. Only his sorcerer ring adorned his hands and Dave had to admit that he was curious about the whole thing; it was the first time after that he'd seen his master without gloves. "I see you are comfy."

"Yeah."

"Good." And Balthazar took off his vest moving closer to the bed and offering the small bottle of oils. "These will help you relax." Dave took the bottle and shook it before looking up at Balthazar, the bottle was placed over the small bedside table and quickly the younger one started to tug at Balthazar's shirt, pulling it out of his pants, and staring to unbutton it. "Eager apprentice?"

"Just… I think you are wearing too much master." Balthazar caressed Dave's back, as he started finished unbuttoning and pushed the shirt off his master's arms. The skin that was revealed was well tanned, well toned and broad. Balthazar was breathing deep and long, and Dave leaned to kiss the collarbone and shoulders, moving his inexperienced hands over the sides of Balthazar's naked skin. Dave dropped soft bites over Balthazar's chest and sucked on the hardened nipples, while Balthazar moaned softly, and finally with a grunt had to stop Dave.

"As much as I enjoy your touch, Dave, I cannot control myself for long."

"I don't care…"

"Well I do. I wish to give you a good time before I loose control." And pushing Dave to bed, softly so, Balthazar was capable of pulling off Dave's pants, surprising the apprentice.

"He… Hey!"

Balthazar gave him a _shush_, and a smirk, crawling over the bed, kissing him. Dave lifted his arms to hold Balthazar who caressed the pale skin with much care. He kissed down Dave's chin, finding a small pleasure zone just under his Adam's apple and sucking his pulse point. He licked the boy's shoulder, and bit the skin covering the collarbone, moving down, until he reached his target and returned the earlier favor of sucking on the boy's nipples. Dave moaned and his hands touched Balthazar's back, whispering his name softly.

Although his mouth was still playing havoc upstairs Balthazar's hands traveled below the figurative belt, and slid into Dave's boxers, finding him hard and ready. Dave gasped loudly, giving a strong moan as Balthazar took hold of his arousal and gave him several cautious squeezes, making the apprentice's hips rise and fall with the movement. "Is this how you like it?"

"Yes…"

"One day," Said Balthazar before dropping a kiss over Dave's sternum, "I want to watch you pleasure yourself."

A moan escaped Dave, and Balthazar started pumping him, moving his hand up and down the hardened length. "Ah, Balthazar!" Cried the apprentice, hands gripping the skin of Balthazar's shoulder tightly.

"I love it when you say my name like that, Victor."

And the heat in the room became ice.

Dave deflated in Balthazar's grasp and the sorcerer realizing his mistake pulled away quickly, staring up at the other man. Dave sat up and pulled away as well, frowning. "What did you call me?"

Amazed at his own words Balthazar sat on the edge of the bed, legs falling to the side of it, as his head hung low; his hair covered his wide eyes as he wondered why he'd said that. "I believe I called you Victor."

"I thought you did." Bit Dave out angrily. There was a moment of tense silence in which Dave stood from the bed, gathered his jeans and put them on, much to Balthazar's disappointment, and then reached for his shirt. "Is that what you see in me? Victor? Because I know I look just like him and I might even be his reincarnated body but I am not him. I'm David Stutler." Balthazar didn't say a word, he deserved this so he took it. Dave turned away before continuing. "I'm sorry if I'm not the guy, really; but if you are going to be coming over here and fucking my world up at least have the decency of saying my name when we are trying to make love. You know what? Forget it you and Horvath just want the same thing…"

"There you are wrong…" Tried Balthazar finally looking up.

"Really? Because my head is a little out of sort, sorry. Weren't you just grabbing me and copping a feel? What am I? A surrogate Victor everyone wants to fuck?"

"Dave please…"

"No! I don't' want to hear it! I deserve more Balthazar. I deserve more." Dave sobbing softly, looking down and realizing that yes it had been a big hug enormously painful mistake to let Balthazar in. So there was only one way out of this: "Get out."

Balthazar stood, trying to get closer to Dave. "Dave please just…"

"Get out!" Dave didn't say another word, didn't even look up at his master whose face had pain adorning every single aspect. "Just leave." He murmured softy and Balthazar straightened, keeping his cool exterior and picked his shirt. Silently and with a heavy heart Balthazar picked up his vest as well and walked out the frosted glass door. The door shut quietly, and Dave leaned against the wall, right under the shadows and started to cry.


	3. Abused

**After All These Years**

Chapter 3: Abused

.? I posted something from Nanu107 at my stories… *gaspshock horror*  
nanu107: thank god I checked your reviews silly… NOW GET MY STORY OFF YOUR SITE!  
Deyhra: actually it's a story I coauthored so I can have it here…  
nanu107: Yeah but you have a couple hundred angry readers reading my stuff… on your page  
*they both turn…*  
Deyhra: *hands clasped, head bowed* Sorry!

'

Author's Notes: Hey guys, thanks to all of you who have reviewed: I'm having a bit too much fun writing this and I have a small idea: could you step into my profile and vote at my poll? It would decided how long or short this story would be; thanks a bunch! **WARNING**: Strong Scenes ahead, if you are squeamish or don't like rape scenes involving M/M characters you might want to skip this chapter.

'  
'

The Chrysler building had become a sort of heaven for Balthazar during this sort of times. When he was tired he visited, when he was angry he visited, and now when he was sad and hopeless he just stood over the eagle, looking down and really seeing nothing.

He'd failed Dave horribly, and his big mouth was the main culprit. He had no excuse and if he had to say something for himself it was only that after so many years of pleasuring himself while calling out for his dead love… It was now lame to even thing of that as an excuse. So Balthazar took a deep breath, for the tenth time, and swallowed hard. There was no way Dave would want him as a lover, and the events would strain their relationship as master and apprentice. He would have to find a worthy enough sorcerer to train Dave and then request the Prime Merlinian's help to defeat Morgana.

It was so painful Balthazar could only press his lips together and close his eyes.

"Having troubles?" He knew that voice, and turning… Drake stone was there, smirking at Balthazar. "I sort of heard what happened to you and that sissy boy…"

"I resent your ways of referring to my apprentice."

"Your _lover_ would be a better choice, right?" Balthazar remained quiet, observing the younger man. "Yeah, Horvath told me. Pity the boy is dead."

"Killed because Horvath betrayed us, or did he forget to mention that?"

"No, he told me."

"And you still follow him around as a puppy? Or has he tangled you in his sheets as well?" Drake flushed, either embarrassment or anger, but Balthazar got him. A thrust spell pushed the younger man to the wall, and Balthazar walked to the boy. "You didn't think he really loved you, did you boy?"

"Nah, but I enjoyed it!" Drake launched his attack; fire attempted to consume Balthazar, but bored with the attempts of fighting the boy was doing, Balthazar waved the fire to disappear. "What? Don't find me worthy to fight you?"

"Why has Horvath sent you? You do bring a message, don't' you?"

Drake stood, smirking, and cleaned his clothes. "Yeah, I do. While you've been waiting your time moping and then talking to me, Horvath had found the address to the Prime's lab, and was heading there, about half an hour ago…"

Balthazar's eyes widened and he pushed Drake against the wall; trapping him effectively with the concrete of the wall. "Pray that nothing has happened ot Dave, because if Horvath hurts him I'm coming back for you."

"I wasn't the one playing with the kids'…" And more concrete found its way around Drake, this time sealing his mouth effectively.

Dave took a shower, after all it had been too much dirt to deal with. He'd scrubbed his skin three times, with deep hard strokes that had his skin red and burning, but at least he now felt cleaner of both sorcerers touch. Although Balthazar had been wanted, it was Horvath's he wanted to forget. His mind was muddled with resent memories, and tired he turned off the hot water and stood in the small space for a moment.

This thing of looking like Victor sucked.

Dave found a large towel and used it to dry off, he then dried his hair and brushed his teeth, deciding to call it a night and go to bed, but he'd forgotten his clothes at the back room, and wrapped the towel to hurry back there. Hurrying out of the bathroom Dave trembled with the breeze entering the place and before he reached the room heard someone walking around the large Merlinian Circle. Frowning he saw a shadow moving towards the sofa and sighed. "Balthazar? Is that you?"

When no answer came, and shadow stopped moving, Dave shook his head and started heading towards the open are. "Balthazar, come on man. You know I don't' want to see…" Dave gasped, taking a step back, as he set his eyes on the intruder.

There was Horvath, apparently surprised of seeing Dave there. "Why Dave, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Dave tried to run off, but Horvath took three long strides and grabbed his hair, yanking backwards; Dave let out a cry of pain and felt the stone hit his chest and face as he was pushed against the nearest wall. Horvath behind him, chuckling; Dave screamed in fear and pain, trying to escape.

Again metal bound Dave to the wall, this time his hands were high over his head and Horvath released the boy's hair to look at his handy work. "My, my; you took a shower just to impress me Dave?"

"No." Whimpered Dave, pulling at his arms and failing to free himself. Panic was quickly rushing into his body, and he tried to summon enough calmness to at least attempt to cover himself with something, anything, that would keep him from Horvath until Balthazar arrived.

was the only thing his mind could conjure up, as if begging his master to return from wherever he'd set out to go.

Horvath laughed at his attempts and pulled the towel off his body, Dave cried out, and Horvath laughed again. "I must tell you your attempts of struggling are only making this… much more exciting." Dave cried out in fear, as Horvath touched his back, hand sliding over the still wet skin, and circling to play with his sides, apparently attempting to tickle him, and moved lower, to circle his hips and in front. Horvath's coarse hands took hold of Dave's limp member, and gave it a squeeze, making pain shoot up the boy's spine. "No! Don't… don't touch me!"

"Too late for that Victor. Finally I'm going to have what you denied me a thousand years ago."

To Dave's horror, Horvath pulled out a small white bottle, and unzipped his pants. A cold gel was dripped over Dave's buttocks and in between, as something hard and warm was pressed between the soft cheeks. Dave struggled, tears falling down his cheeks, as Horvath moved his hips back, angled… Pain made Dave cry out, and Horvath's moan echoed in the lab, the Morganian took full advantage of the Prime Merlinian, slapping his hips quickly and painfully hard, murmuring his pleasure as the boy cried and begged him to stop and release him. But his please fell into deaf ears. At some moment Horvath's hand moved around Dave's hid, pushing particularly hard against the boy, and took hold of the limp sex, stroking it at with the pace he had created. Dave struggled, as best as he could, and cried out as the touched had his body turning traitor on him.

_This could not be happening! This was not happening!_ His mind provided, in a mantra, along with; _Where are you Balthazar?_

Horvath's moans were like daggers into Dave's skin, as well as the sensation of need he felt; he didn't wanted this. This was a reaction of his abused body, something physical detached from all emotional aspects; he didn't want this. He wanted Balthazar not this monster for a Morganian.

Abused, Dave sobbed, as Horvath released his pent up frustration and lust inside him, and pulled out of the boy. Dave fell limp, knees bending slightly to try and accommodate his body against the wall, sobbing painfully and attempting to fold into himself, as Horvath sighed and attempted to touch Dave's hair… a powerful thrust spell pushed him to the farthest wall, and kept him there. Looking up Dave's eyes lit with hope as Balthazar hurries down the stairs and find him…

Anger blinded Balthazar, but also worry. Turning to Horvath Balthazar casted a powerful thunder spell and threw it at the man, who screamed and was able to lift his walking stick and avoid getting hit by it. But then hurried to the side of the building and the sound of crashing glass was heard; Horvath has escaped again.

Forgetting about the criminal, Balthazar hurried to Dave and released him from the bounds Horvath had created, pulling him to a tight embrace. The boy cried in relief to be finally in safety's arms, and trembled as Balthazar soothed his hair back, finding the towel that used to cover him and wrapping him with it. "Come on, I'll run you a bath."

"He… he touched… he raped me." Sobbed Dave, huddling closer to Balthazar, the master gritted his teeth in anger, and squeezed Dave before helping him up.

"Let's scrub him off your skin, come." And with that he pulled Dave towards the bathroom. Balthazar could see Dave had been showering before the whole thing occurred, and hoped there was still some warm water for him to wash the boy up. He started the shower, and still clothed got under it, Dave in his arms. "Let me clean you, Dave." He said softly, after the boy refused to let him go, and convinced him softly that he was going no where. Balthazar washed Dave's hair, and then used the bar soap to lather his hands and clean his skin. Balthazar moved efficiently over Dave's skin, healing the little scrapes and cuts Horvath had managed, and felt Dave trembling as he neared his hips. "This might hurt."

"He… he forced it in…"

"I know; you are bleeding." And Balthazar touched his buttocks, where marks of nails were scratched over, healing the skin. He cleaned Dave's most private area, not meaning his touch to be sexual but healing, and then moved down his legs, making sure hew as well soaped before continuing. He got back up, and cleaned the boy's face, cupping the cheeks and kissing his lips. They hugged, holding tightly. "This is my fault; I shouldn't have left you."

Dave sniffled and held onto Balthazar even tighter.

"When you hold me I can't feel him…" Murmured Dave against Balthazar's wet clothes, eyes closed."

"He won't reach you again, I promise."

Dave remained quiet, and Balthazar washed the soap off Dave's skin. He then wrapped him up in the towel and took off his clothes, finding another towel and wrapping it around his waist. He then guided Dave to the frosted glass room, and asked if he still hurt. "I'm afraid to sit down."

Balthazar nodded. "Then do it slowly, so you can lay down."

Dave tried, and gave a quiet pain gasp, before quickly dropping his body over the bed. Balthazar asked him if he wanted to put on some clothes, and Dave shook his head. "I can find you something for the pain."

"No, just… hold me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want to remember…"

Balthazar nodded, and still wearing his towel climbed to bed and gathered the broken youth into his arms. Balthazar's vigil began.


	4. Healing

**After All These Years**

Chapter 4: Healing

It took several days, but Balthazar finally got Dave to get up from bed, at least to do other thing than take a shower or eat. He had the boy walking around the lab, fixing and moving the Tesla coils to at least attempt to practice, but when the boy set eyes on the particular wall…

Balthazar was tempted to shatter it down; Dave started trembling, and when Balthazar got in his way started sobbing. He pulled Dave into a quiet embrace and Dave started to mumble the whole events, explaining how Horvath had forced his unwilling body, how he'd pulled an orgasm from the depths of his animal need, how he'd felt and feared… Balthazar had to take him back to the room, and offer some sleeping draught; Dave refused saying he needed to get it out before it ate at him.

The problem was it was already eating at him. No matter what Balthazar did Dave would have nightmares, no matter how tired or how much their trained the boy wasn't eating or drinking or simply… he wasn't the same after Horvath's attack. And for that Balthazar promised to make the man pay. He tucked Dave into bed, and decided that while the boy slept he would take his own shower, a moment of peace and quiet, to try and set his thoughts into a coherent line. So far, he was under the cold shower, and still had his mind running around with murdering possibilities.

The curtain slid open, and Balthazar turned to see Dave watching him, eyes casted a little down. Balthazar's arousal was evident and for once Balthazar didn't care if Dave saw him naked or not, he just turned and asked his apprentice if everything was alright. Dave didn't answer, but he entered the shower, showing he was equally naked, and stood very close to a very aroused Balthazar. The toll of helping Dave with all activities, including bathing and sleeping, was this painful arousal Balthazar presented, but he paid no mind (at least not visibly) to keep Dave from panicking further. "Dave?"

"Am I tainted?"

"What?"

"Is it horrible to think of me as a lover after Horvath had me?"

What a ridiculous notion, Balthazar frowned at the boy, who was staring at Balthazar hardened length, and scoffed. "No."

"Then…"

"I want you to heal, I don't want to pressure you."

"I need you, I can only stop thinking about it when you touch me." So it wasn't that he needed support or help bathing; just that he wanted to be touched? That was it? Balthazar lifted his hand and touched Dave's arms, making the boy look up. "I'm not Victor but…" Balthazar kissed him, and pulled him into a tight hug, feeling the boy shyly wrap around him, returning the kiss full force. Their thongs dueled for a few minutes and then Balthazar bit Dave's lower lip, parting slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"We'll take it slow, alright? If you feel uncomfortable just… just tell me." And he kissed Dave again, feeling the boy nod and close his eyes. Balthazar pulled Dave under the cold water, and heard him hiss, but then settled against him, seeking the warmth of his body. "You need to cool down."

"I don't' think it works anyway." He said referring to Balthazar's own arousal. Balthazar nodded, smiling softly, and moved his hands to hold Dave's neck and caress the skin there, finding it fragile somehow. This was the most powerful sorcerer in existence who was as fragile as a fawn. Probably why Merlin had set him the task of protecting the prime; after all the old sorcerer had trained Balthazar in most physical aspects. Dave let out a shuddered moan and swallowed hard s Balthazar leaned to kiss his neck, and nip at his Adam's apple, revisiting the particular sensual spot there, right over his pulse point, hands moving down his arms and jumping to land over his ribs, fingers tracing lazy patterns over the boy's heated flesh.

The boy's erection pressed against Balthazar's thigh, and the sorcerer smiled. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes."

"I am too." And he continued, moving his hands low, to cup Dave's hips and stand pressed together, their hardened members brushing hotly against the other. Dave moaned and leaned his head against Balthazar's chest, grinding his hips against his newfound lover. "I love you Dave."

"I lo… too."

Balthazar kissed him again and his hands rounded the hips and moved hesitantly so to cup Dave's buttocks, making the boy gasp in surprise and a bit of pain. Balthazar moved his hands up, as if the boy hadn't frozen up, and held him. "I won't hurt you."

"I…I know… I just…"

"It's normal. Shall we retire to bed?"

"Yes." He murmured softly, regretful their bodies parted; but Balthazar pulled away, brought up a towel and offered it to Dave, who took it and started drying off. Balthazar found another towel, they were almost out of clean towels so he would have to remember washing them, and naked walked out the small room. Dave stared, surprised, as Balthazar just tried his hair and suddenly stopped, turning.

"You coming?"

"Soon, yeah." And with a smirk the boy hurried after Balthazar.

That night Balthazar gave pleasure to his lover, kissing and nipping the skin of his neck and shoulder while his hands traveled low paths that had the boy screaming out in pleasure. But no more. Dave protested, as was expected, but for tonight it was enough, and knowing his master was right Dave just slid into Balthazar's arms, content and fell asleep.

Thankfully that night there were no nightmares.

The next couple of night were similar, Dave or Balthazar would be bathed then taken to bed and Dave would be the pleased party, while Balthazar just wrap him up with warm sheets, his own arousal ignored, and then they would settle for sleep. Problem was that after a good week and a half this particular ritual was lacking something, and so Dave started to push forwards, requesting Balthazar also got his own pleasure. At first the master sorcerer said it was alright, that it was nothing… But Dave decided to settle things his own way.


	5. Claiming

**After All These Years**

Chapter 5: Claiming

He took his shower, allowed Balthazar to tuck him to bed and sleep peacefully till morning… When Balthazar would usually be sleeping heavily and pressed against him, fully aroused. It surprised Dave, and then again it didn't, that his master had the will power to keep from jumping his sorry bones. Dave opened his eyes, and turned slightly, feeling Balthazar's soft breaths against his neck, arms around his torso and erection against his hip. Dave moved softly, as not to wake Balthazar up, and his fingers found the hardened flesh first, caressing as a butterfly the hot skin. Then very tenderly he wrapped around Balthazar's arousal and started pleasuring the sorcerer, a moan been pulled from Balthazar's lips. The man moved, still asleep, and rested flat on his back, what proved perfect for Dave, who escaped the confines of the sheets and turned to his lover; hand now free for better movements and lowering his body to Balthazar's hip. In dreams Balthazar moaned again, and Dave couldn't help it; he leaned over and sucked the tip of the erection into his mouth, tongue rounding the sensitive flesh as Balthazar gasped awake and looked down.

Dave's eyes lifted and found Balthazar's sleep fogged eyes; seeing them clear up as understanding dawned in the master's head. A moan, deep and long, pulled from Balthazar and his head fell back to the pillow; the boy continued his ministrations, but Balthazar's hand reached to cover his and show him how Balthazar enjoyed been pleasured. The strokes were deep, hard, and within minutes he was trying to sit up to push Dave away… The first drops of his release were sweet in Dave's tongue, and so the boy hollowed his cheeks and sucked the rest of the precious seed, closing his eyes and feeling his own passion growing. Balthazar cried out, hand falling over Dave's hair and keeping him there so not a drop was wasted. Dave swallowed his lover's release and caressed Balthazar's thighs and stomach, stroking him with his tongue several times, feeling him grow soft but not limp, and finally unwrapped his lips from Balthazar's member.

"Dave…"

"I love you."

"Ah!" Was all Balthazar could answer, eyes still tightly closed and leaned against his pillow, breathing deeply. After a while, in which Dave cuddled under the man's arm, Balthazar caressed his arm. "You should not have done that."

"Why not?"

"Now I… I want to have you."

"And what's stopping you?"

"Dave…"

"I want to be with you Balthazar; I need to. Besides…" Dave sat up and searched about until he found the small bottle he'd kept since that day. "You said this would help me…"

"Relax." Balthazar took the small bottle of oils and sighed. "Are you sure?"

"If you ask again I'll jump out the same window Horvath did."

Balthazar hummed, and smiled. "Very well, but don't come complaining at me when I can't stop taking you."

"I'm not complaining, I don't think I'll ever... " And Balthazar pulled Dave for a kiss, and caressed him. "How would you like me…?" If this was his decision Balthazar decided he should be at least in some control of things, sharing was meant to be the base of this sort of activities after all. He would be a different lover than Horvath; he would not take, he would offer, he would not force he would receive.

"Should I… all fours?"

"I think I'll be best, for now."

"Just… be careful."

"Always." And kissing Dave, Balthazar urged him to take the position. It was really strange, but there seem to be no problem whatsoever for Dave to turn and get on his hand and knees, while Balthazar knelt up behind him and opened the little bottle. "This was mixed a few years back,"

"Few years?"

"By a herbalist." Continued Balthazar, ignoring Dave's joke. "It will help you relax and will diminish the pain."

"Ok." Balthazar used several drops and caressed Dave's buttocks, moving in between then and finding the small entrance, his fingers wet with oil, traced little circles around the orb as his other hand ghosted touches over his back and around his hips. "It's warm."

"Yes, it is."

"Bal… Balthazar." Moaned Dave, as a finger slid into Dave, with little to no resistant. The thick finger moved slowly in and out, and Balthazar probed softly his other hand moving over Dave's hip and holding him for a moment. A second finger joined the first, and Dave gasped, surprised there was no resistance. "No… no pain…"

"I told you it would help you relax." Dave moaned, as Balthazar found his prostate bumping it and making it as if he'd casually had just found it. Dave gasped, surprised and felt Balthazar's other hand mover around his hip and grasp his member, squeezing softly. "Good?"

"Yes, very good."

"I'm glad." Balthazar leaned his upper body and kissed Dave's shoulder. "Ready for more?"

"Oh please, yeah…" Balthazar released the boy's member, not without rubbing the bits of pre release in his thumb and pulling back to lick it off, and then pulled out the fingers from the boy's relaxed entrance.

"If you fee…"

"Just do it." Moaned Dave, anticipation killing him…

Balthazar leaned Dave slightly down, and pressed the tip of his member over the hole, making Dave moan, and taking a deep breath pushed in. Dave cried out, more in surprise than in pain, and moaned as Balthazar buried his member deep into him. He halted, knowing Dave would need a moment to get used to his hard arousal and panting leaned over the boy, kissing his neck and sucking his earlobe. "Ba… Balthazar!"

"You are so warm, Dave." Whispered Balthazar softly, following with a soft string of encouragement to the boy that was moaning softly, eyes tightly closed. Hands moved up and down Dave's side, caressing and tickling slightly the boy, who felt his body stretching to please the man he loved. "I should have known you would be so warm."

Dave's head fell to the mattress and he moaned as Balthazar straightened behind him and holding his hips started pulling back, slowly, leaving only the head of his arousal and then pushing back in. A groan was heard and Dave's mind swirled into pleasure, all mathematical equations lost because here theyd id not stack up, they were not important; what was important was feeling this amazing fulfillment and achieving a goal that seemed a little dimmed away. Dave moved his hips to match Balthazar's thrusts, giving ittle whines when Balthazar fooled his movement and the little bundle of nerves known as his prostate wouldn't be touched.

Balthazar was playing with him, avoiding the particular spot to make this last longer. Reaching below, Dave found his own hardness and gave it a little squeeze. Balthazar saw the movement, and leaned forward quickly, stopping him. "No, not yet."

A whine escaped Dave, and Balthzar gave him several hard thrust hitting the particular bundle within Dave; "Don't be impatient, just wait with me. Enjoy with me."

"I am… ah! Enjoying."

"Then moan for me, Dave."

Dave did as Balthazar requested and it didn't' take long for the boy to feel the vacuum of pleasure to start sucking his sanity; Balthazar had grasped both his hisp and was pounding fast and hard against him, Dave moaned with each moment, unable to believe he could be so aroused… Balthazar reached around his hips and grasped him, moving his hands in coordination to his hips. Moaning loudly, Dave tried to hold back… And failed miserably. His weeping hardness wet the sheet below him, his master's hips pounded a few more times and finally pushed into him completely and remained inside him, Dave was lost already; the world had become a flashing white light and it was swallowing whole.


End file.
